Grakedrig Ulfri
|Base ID = }} Grakedrig Ulfri is the commander of the Dark Seducers. She lives in Cylarne located on The Isle of Flame, in the northwestern part of Shivering Isles. The Hero can choose to side with her or with Aurmazl Kaneh during the quest "The Cold Flame of Agnon." Background Ulfri was a Dark Seducer Grakedrig serving the Daedric Prince Sheogorath. At some point, she was placed in command of the Mazken at Cylarne and was tasked with defending the fortress and the Altar of Despair therein from the Golden Saints under the command of Kaneh. At the beginning of the Fourth Era, Ulfri was stuck in a stalemate against the Aureals until the Hero of Kvatch arrived at Cylarne, tasked by Sheogorath with re-lighting the Flame of Agnon. Ulfri attempted to enlist the aid of the Hero in defending and routing the Golden Saints once and for all. Which faction the Hero allied with is unknown, but it ended with Ulfri's death, either at the hands of the victorious Golden Saints or by her own hand as a sacrifice to rekindle the Altar of Despair for the Hero. Interactions The Cold Flame of Agnon After completing both the "Addiction" and "The Lady of Paranoia" quests, the Hero must speak to Sheogorath. He will reveal that the real reason they are in the Shivering Isles is to stop the Greymarch by becoming the new Sheogorath. If they fail he notes, he will swallow their soul and vomit it into "the everfilling Chamberpot of the Ageless." Dialogue ;The Cold Flame of Agnon "Begone, mortal, or you will soon find yourself between the Mazken and their prey. A most dangerous place to be." :Your prey? "We are preparing to wipe out the arrogant Aureals once and for all. Once they break themselves on our defences, Cylarne will be ours, a gift for our Lord Sheogorath." :I need to light the Flame of Agnon. "Then you have arrived just in time to help us defend the Altar of Despair. Once the strength of the Aureals is shattered, I will be honored to light the Flame as my Lord Sheogorath commands." ::Flame of Agnon "The two Altars, blessed Despair and holy Rapture, feed the great Flame of Agnon above us. Only Sheogorath's immortal servants can kindle the Altars, and I am at my Lord's command. But I only hold Despair... for the moment. The Aureals hold Rapture, and are massing to attack us. But never fear, they are no match for us. Once their main force is destroyed, with your help, we can easily capture Rapture from the few survivors. Then, I will gladly kindle the Flame for you." :::Battle plans "We are expecting the Aureals to attack any moment. They'll come down the main passage from the Altar of Rapture. They always do. They are overconfident, as usual. We have prepared many traps and ambushes. It will be a glorious slaughter. Once the Aureals are destroyed, I will light the Flame of Agnon for you. Will you help us defend the Altar of Despair?" ::::I'll help you defend the Altar. "This will be a glorious day! Cylarne will finally be free of the Aureals. Follow me. We're expecting the attack at any moment." ::::Let me talk to the Saints first. "Yes... yes! Their commander, Kaneh, is gullible enough to take you at face value... She will reveal all her plans to you, Sheogorath's emissary! Beautifully devious. It embarrasses me not to have thought of it first." :::: "I never suspected that Kaneh had the audacity to try such a risky assault. But we'll teach her to try to take the Mazken by surprise! We'll cut them to pieces in those corridors! I'll redeploy my forces at once. You return to Kaneh and lead her into the trap. Once they are destroyed, I will kindle the Altars. Good hunting, friend." ::::I don't want to get involved. "As you wish. But I advise you to join the winning side if you really want the Flame relit. THe Aureals will never drive us from Cylarne. :::'Flame of Agnon''' "Only the immortal servants of Sheogorath can kindle the Altars of Despair and Rapture, which in turn feed the holy Flame of Agnon. Once the Aureals are routed from the Altar of Rapture, I will be most pleased to command my soldiers to light the Flame for Sheogorath's glory." If approached again: "I am honored to assist Lord Sheogorath's emissary." :Battle plans "Are you ready to help us defend the Altar of Despair from the Aureals' attack?" After agreeing to aid the Mazken: "Kill the Aureals. Don't stop until every last one of them is dead." After the battle: "Victory is ours! I have already instructed my subordinates to kindle the Altar of Rapture. It is my honor to sacrifice myself on the Altar of Despair at Lord Sheogorath's command." :Sacrifice yourself? What do you mean? "The Altars which feed the Flame of Agnon can be kindled only by the willing death of an immortal. I have hoped for this moment since I took command of the Mazken at Cylarne. I return my soul to the embrace of Oblivion's dark waters. Farewell." :Is this really the only way? "What do you mean? Every Mazken under my command would gladly accept this honor, if it was not my own to claim. You fought well. I would almost grant you the honor of kindling the Altar, if you were an immortal. Farewell. The waters of Oblivion await me." :Just get the Flame of Agnon lit. "The Flame will be lit, by my Lord's command, not yours. You understand nothing, mortal. I go now to claim the highest honor attainable to my people. Stand aside." If approached again: "You've served Sheogorath well. Farewell. I go now to kindle the Altar of Despair." Battle speech "The Aureals are beginning their attack! Show them no mercy! Today, Cylarne shall finally belong to us!" Ambush speech "The Aureals think to take us by surprise! We will teach them what happens to those who trifle with the Mazken! To the Underdeep!" Quotes *''"The Flame will be lit, by my Lord's command, not yours. You understand nothing, mortal. I go now to claim the highest honor attainable to my people. Stand aside."'' Appearances * de:Grakedrig Ulfri ru:Улфри fr:Grakedrig Ulfri Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra